Owari
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: Oneshot. Follow-up to the end of the manga. Companion fic to 'Owari Ka'


** A/N**: This is the other fic, Owari. Owari literally means 'Finish' or 'End'. I'm using it in the way 'The End'.   
  
So... Yes. A one-shot, with spoilers from the end of the manga.   
  
** Disclaimers**: I don't own Yugioh... Nor the end of the manga. -_-; Damn depressing thing.   
  
** Warnings**: Mentions of death, character death, and spoilers for the end of the manga.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Owari   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yuugi laid white flowers next to the casket, suppressing the tears that were coming to his eyes. The last member of his family that he could truly share anything with, his grandfather... Was gone, now.   
  
"But you're with him, aren't you." Yuugi murmured softly, more as a statement than a question as he looked up. "He came to meet you; Mou Hitori no Boku. You're with Atem now."   
  
The thought comforted him slightly. He knew his grandfather was happy were he was. It brought him solace that the two people he cared most about were with each other, keeping each other company and waiting for the day that Yuugi would join them after living out his life.   
  
The now young man sat down in one of the chairs of the deserted funeral home. It was still early for the funeral, but of course Yuugi had come first. He sighed softly, looking at the floor. "I miss you both..." Tears escaped down his face and he wiped them away. "You both left me..."   
  
He knew though that it had been both their times. Atem had died long ago, and though he was so young he had still lived his life. Sugoroku, in contrast, had a long life and had simply gotten old. Eighty-one was a good age for a man that had been an adventurer and had heart problems.   
  
But knowing that it was their times didn't stop the ever-flowing tears. He still had his friends, sure, and they were very close to him, and his mother, but Atem and Sugoroku had been the truest 'family' even though Atem had only been with him less than a year.   
  
Yuugi sighed again. 'It's been eight years, Mou Hitori no Boku. I still haven't forgotten a thing about you, don't worry. I know that was one of your fears; to be forgotten again.' He tilted his head down. 'And I could never forget you either, jiichan I never will, no matter how long I live. And when I die, I know you'll both be waiting for me.'   
  
Looking back up, he smiled determinedly and wiped away his tears. 'And until then, I'll do everything you two didn't get to. So I can share it with you. Wait for me, okay?'   
*****************   
  
(Sixty-five years later)   
  
Yuugi sighed, getting into his bed. He was so tired...   
  
Somehow, everything felt incredibly quiet and still at that moment, as if time was standing still. Then, next to the bed, the air seemed to shimmer and the floor rippled, and Yuugi watched amazed as someone he'd not seen in many, many years appeared before his eyes.   
  
"It's your time, Yuugi." Shaadii said softly, extending a hand to him   
  
Yuugi looked up at the man, for the first time noticing the strength of Shaadii's presence. The Egyptian man radiated magic and power, and Yuugi realized with shock that he looked not a day older than he did the day Yuugi last saw him, almost ninety years ago.   
  
"...Shaadii, why is it you who came for me?" Yuugi asked, confused.   
  
Shaadii simply smiled. "I'm taking you to the others. It's your time."   
  
Still confused, Yuugi blinked at him again. Shaadii was coming to bring him to the afterlife? ...The mysterious Egyptian man... Couldn't be god, could he?   
  
"Come on, Yuugi." Shaadii said gently.   
  
Yuugi considered for a moment, then nodded. He let Shaadii take his hand; his faith telling him this was the right thing to do. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a warmth spread through him   
  
Yuugi looked down at himself, shocked when he realized that once again, he was sixteen years old. He was in a hall full of light; that he recognized. Atem had walked down the same hall.   
  
Breaking into a sprint, Yuugi ran through the hallway. As suddenly as he'd appeared in it, it ended, and he was standing in a magnificent white marble room.   
  
"Glad to see you again, aibou."   
  
Yuugi turned, eyes getting wide as he saw who was standing behind him. Atem, in the blue uniform that Yuugi remembered him so often wearing, was smiling serenely at him. Sugoroku stood beside the Egyptian, and was back at the age of seventy-two like he had been when everything had happened, and was also smiling. Behind Atem was everyone Yuugi had lost; Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, Ryuuji, Seto, Mokuba, his mother, Malik, Isis, Rishid, Mai, and Shizuka. All were smiling at him, welcoming him back to them.   
  
Yuugi's eyes filled up with tears, and he launched himself into a large group hug. After so long, he was back with the people he loved, and now everything would be alright.   
  
Unnoticed by everyone, Shaadii smiled and faded away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: Only thing I don't really like about these two fics, other than that they're a little disjointed, is that they're so much alike. *Sighs* I go over the same thing a lot... But since these are technically two different fics with similar plots, I suppose I can't help that... Whatever.   
  
I based this story on the end of the manga, trying not to disturb anything that had been set in place, such as Atem leaving forever. I also wanted to add the concept that someone on a message board brought up, that Shaadii may be god. So that's how this fic came around.   
  
Please review! 


End file.
